


No Una Despedida

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow quiere algo de Ichigo que este no quiere darle, y no es el sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Una Despedida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/83030) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



\- No sabes lo que estas pidiendo.

Ichigo mira calmadamente a Grimmjow, su mano cerrándose con fuerza en la empuñadura de Zangetsu.

Grimmjow esta loco, de eso no ha habido nunca ninguna duda.

\- Se perfectamente lo que quiero, Shinigami -, Grimmjow dice, su tono extrañamente plano, sin inflexión. - Hazlo.  
\- No.

Grimmjow avanza hacia él, sus pasos decididos y amenazadores. Ichigo no puede dejar de pensar en un enorme felino acercándose a su presa y siente un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. _No._ No quiere hacerlo.

\- Hazlo, Shinigami, o te obligaré -. Dice Grimmjow su aliento caliente sobre el rostro de Ichigo.

No tienen ninguna garantía de que funcionará, y él no esta dispuesto a arriesgarse. No en esto.

\- Es estúpido, no… - no puede terminar lo que estaba diciendo, la boca de Grimmjow cerrándose sobre la suya, su lengua invadiéndola inmediatamente. Ichigo ni se molesta en protestar, sabe que no le servirá de nada; en su lugar pasa una mano inmediatamente alrededor del cuello de Grimmjow y le aprieta contra su cuerpo con fuerza, abriendo más la boca como si intentase devorarle.

Llevan el suficiente tiempo jugando a este mismo juego para que Ichigo intente engañarse a si mismo, y no quiere perderlo, no quiere que las cosas cambien. Aunque nadie le ha dado una opción o ha pedido su opinión.

Grimmjow presiona un muslo entre sus piernas, obligándole a abrirlas más y frotando contra su entrepierna. Ichigo gime contra la boca de Grimmjow, el beso volviéndose más y más profundo, casi desesperado.

\- Hazlo -, Grimmjow susurra contra su boca, empujándole hacia atrás hasta que su espalda da con una pared, sosteniéndole ahí con su cuerpo.  
\- No -. Su voz suena rasposa, el aliento atascado en su garganta.  
\- Si -. Grimmjow ataca su boca de nuevo con más fuerza, sus dientes clavándose contra sus labios, sus manos rodeando la garganta de Ichigo y presionando ligeramente.

Ichigo agarra Zangetsu con más fuerza, usándola para anclarse a la realidad mientras Grimmjow continua devorándole, su cuerpo pesado y caliente contra el de Ichigo, sus manos crueles alrededor de su garganta, cortándole el aliento.

\- No. - Repite una vez más, casi como una promesa. A quien, no esta seguro, probablemente a si mismo.

No es lo que Grimmjow quiere escuchar, eso esta claro por la forma en la que reacciona ante las repetidas negativas de Ichigo. El beso se vuelve castigador, doloroso, sus dientes presionando hasta que rompen la piel de los labios de Ichigo, el sabor metálico de su sangre invadiendo sus sentidos.

_No. No._ Se repite en su mente, su mano relajándose y dejando caer su espada, agarrando a Grimmjow por el pelo y atacándole con la misma furia. En apenas unos segundos ambos están jadeando de necesidad, sus labios pintados carmesí con su sangre mezclada, sus manos arrancando la ropa y arañando la piel expuesta bajo sus dedos. Ichigo no sabe nada, no quiere saber nada más que la niebla de deseo ofuscando sus sentidos y Grimmjow, el saborolortacto de Grimmjow y su sangre en boca. Se presiona contra él, intentando conseguir más contacto, mas fricción, simplemente más, bebiendo su aliento, su sangre y sus gemidos, perdiendo la razón como siempre le ocurre cuando están juntos.

\- Hazlo - Grimmjow insiste, jadeando, presionando, mordiendo. Ichigo grita, un sonido gutural que le recuerda demasiado al _otro_ que lleva dentro.  
\- ¡No!

Le muerde, saboreando su sangre, su carne y su locura y Grimmjow ríe. Ichigo quiere llorar, quiere gritar. _Quiere matarle._

En un rápido movimiento le agarra e intercambia sus posiciones, Grimmjow aprisionado contra el muro e Ichigo atacando, cruel, voraz e imposiblemente fuerte. Y Grimmjow ríe, y gime, la sangre resbalando de sus labios por su barbilla. Ichigo se inclina y la recoge con su lengua, sus ojos fijos en Grimmjow mientras se aprieta contra él, su orgasmo rápido y altamente insatisfactorio.

Grimmjow le mira mientra Ichigo se deja caer de rodillas y presiona su rostro contra la entrepierna de Grimmjow, sus labios manchando la blanca tela de su hakama de rojo. Grimmjow se estremece, sus ojos ardiendo de deseo y emite un grave gemido cuando Ichigo abre la boca y le muerde sobre la tela, sus dientes empleando la presión suficiente para que Grimmjow se corra, convulsionándose contra la pared.

\- Ahora - Grimmjow dice entre jadeos.  
\- Si - Ichigo se levanta, recogiendo a Zangetsu del suelo y apuntándola hacia Grimmjow en un mismo movimiento.  
\- Búscame.  
\- Lo haré.

El golpe es rápido y brutal, abriendo el pecho de Grimmjow limpiamente por el mismo sitio que tenia la antigua cicatriz. Ichigo extiende la mano, pasándola por la sangre que brota a borbotones del cuerpo de Grimmjow y llevándola a sus labios, pintándolos de rojo con sus dedos, sus ojos fijos en los de este.

\- Nos vemos al otro lado, Ichigo -. Dice Grimmjow antes de deshacerse en una nube de ceniza.

Ichigo coge su haori del suelo, dejando una clara marca roja en él antes de ponérselo, y se dirige a la puerta que le esta esperando para devolverle a Seiretei.

Sabe exactamente donde va a empezar la búsqueda, y algo le dice que no va a tardar demasiado en encontrarle.

...


End file.
